


dragonvanguard

by masterofdragons42



Category: Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: Free Verse, Human Nature, Literature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdragons42/pseuds/masterofdragons42
Summary: Poem about Marcus Aemilius Lepidus, a member of the second Triumvirate with Octavian and Marc Antony. Particularly, his portrayal in the HBO series Rome was the biggest influence. Poor Guy got pummeled EVERY TIME He was on the screen.





	dragonvanguard

**Author's Note:**

> Poem about Marcus Aemilius Lepidus, a member of the second Triumvirate with Octavian and Marc Antony. Particularly, his portrayal in the HBO series Rome was the biggest influence. Poor Guy got pummeled EVERY TIME He was on the screen.

In Another Age,  
You would have been the classic  
Instead of the footnote  
Cited as the incompetent failure.  
But who can be a success  
When Antony borrows the ears of  
Friends, Romans, and countrymen  
And Octavian  
Brick by Brick  
Lays Empire over Republic?  



End file.
